Within A Spider's Web
by Nikolo
Summary: He can't quite recall, trapped within this web. It is all so foreign, yet, familiar. Claude/Ciel, SebaxCiel. Rape.  bad Smut. Yaoi. You have been warned


_**A/N; Hey. Guess what. This is my first time writing porn. Yeah. ABOUT TIME. I mean….**_

_**I thought that I'd at least start with SebaCiel smut. But there's SO MUCH OF IT, I don't think this archive needs another generic smutty one-shot for that pairing. SO HEY LET'S DO CLAUDE/CIEL. Even thought I want to roast Claude over a fire. Someone's probably already done something similar. But I don't care. And hey, I actually went back and re-watched some of season 2 to write this. That's devotion **(*bricked*noit'snot)**. **_

_**Warnings; Sex with a minor. Rape, I suppose. Lots of sentence fragments as a…stylistic approach? **(Ijustdon'tknowhowtowriterapeokayshutup)** Before you read this, it'd be good if you refreshed your memory on episode 10 from Season 2, though it is not required.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Within a Spider's Web<strong>

**By Freedom To Rhyme**

_"I don't understand it…"_

A hand sliding down his thigh, entering forbidden territory. A kick, squirming, struggling; a futile attempt at escape.

"Please calm down, young master," A nibble to the ear, the caressing of sensitive skin; it was all so foreign. Yet…familiar.

"No, st-" The little earls' command was cut short by a pair of hungry lips. There was no sensitivity, no affection. None. Just hunger.

Then again, it was not like the earl knew how affection felt, especially in a situation quite like this. Or…perhaps he did?

The young earl-child squeezed his azure eyes shut; something about the bespectacled golden orbs above made him uneasy.

The boy did not have time to ponder why; a sharp bite to his lower lip elicited a gasp. The other demon took advantage, thrusting his tongue into the small, wet orifice. The small lord shuddered, not from pleasure, but from recollection.

When the earl refused to kiss back, the demon growled in frustration. Breaking apart the one-sided kiss, the other butler pushed his new master farther back into the bed. Pinning the boy's wrists above his head, the demon yanked the earl's nightshirt up, revealing a completely flaccid organ.

"What are you doing? This is obscene, stop this instan-oh…" The other demon's head dipped down, trailing his tongue up the unused appendage.

The boy above let out a quiet whimper.

"Is this what you want, young master?" The tip is engulfed.

"No!" The boy-earl screams. "This isn't what I want!"  
>"Well," The tip presses against the back of the other demon's throat. He curls his lips into a smile when his young master's toes curl. The appendage is released. "What do you want, my lord?"<p>

"I…I want…" What does he want?

"You do not know?  
>He does not know.<p>

Before the child can respond, the demon flips the boy onto his stomach with ease. The vice grip on the young earl's wrists remain. He hears the sound of buttons popping-one, two, three, the amount in a trouser's fly. The sound of fabric being pulled down, further, further, and the sound of them hitting the ground. It is all so familiar, and the little earl just can't, can't, _can't_ fathom why.

There is movement above, and something is placed between his thighs. The child thrashes in protest. He is not afraid. No, the earl is never afraid. He protests out of guilt. The little earl does not know why he is guilty.

Wordlessly, something is pushed inside him; it goes in deeper, deeper, deeper. The little earl screams. It hurts. But, he swears he's felt a similar pain before.

The something is pulled out, and just as quickly shoved back in. The little earl is thrust further into the bed sheets. Out once more, in once again. And then, something is struck. The little earl remembers, last time this part, deep inside him was hit, he had screamed. He had arched his back; he had wanted more. But now? No. He wanted it to end.

The thrusts from above become more rapid, more desperate. The young earl is relieved; somehow, he knows the end is approaching.

"Young master," is heard from the other demon. The earl scowls, even though he knows he cannot be seen.

A hand is wedged between the little master's torso and the bed sheets. The hand reaches and grabs, until it finds what it is looking for. The hand squeezes. And the earl remembers.

The child is flipped over onto his back once more. His azure eyes flutter open. Above him is golden-eyed, bespectacled, spider creature. But the young earl does not see that. Gold flickers to red, the spectacles vanish, and his raven his holding him once more. Yes. That it is what he wants.

One final shallow thrust, one final squeeze, and Ciel Phantomhive screams.

"Sebastian!"

Outside the young earl's quarters, a raven perches on a tree level to the window. For an instant, the spider catches the bird's gaze. At that moment, the baby bird trapped in the spider's web chose to scream. The spider's eyes widen, the raven's eyes glowed with pleasure.

_"My young master; always filled with such surprises,"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN; oh dear I suck at smut. Then again, it's kind of hard to right in-character rape…And I wanted to try and write smut. But I wanted a plot. Does this have a plot? I don't really know. Anyways, yeah. Reviews? I like them. I think I thought this up in Chicago as well, and just put it down on paper today. Expect a lot of shit from me now that summer has come. **_


End file.
